Cigarette, Lollipop and Cotton Candy
by seongwoos
Summary: "Even fairy tales have limits, three people can't have an Ever After. Not without me being alone." an OngNielWink fanfiction. BxB interaction. explicit [Chapter 2 Update!]
1. Chapter 1

**Preword : "Even fairy tales have limits, three people can't have an Ever After. Not without me being alone."**

 **Main Cast : Kang Daniel, Park Jihoon, Ong Seongwoo**

 **Support Cast(s) : Kwon Hyunbin, Park Jiyeon & Park Jimin as Jihoon's siblings**

 **Warning : BxB, AU, Adult Content**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **Cigarette, Lollipop and Cotton Candy**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ugh..."

Jihoon perlahan mengerjapkan matanya. dilihatnya kamar dengan penerangan minim. sinar matahari pagi menyusup lewat tirai kamar itu.

Samar-samar dia mengingat kejadian kemarin seharian. kemarin adalah perayaan 2 tahun dengan kekasihnya.

Dimulai dari perjalanan ke taman bermain di pagi hari, makan siang, menonton film di bioskop, kemudian makan malam romantis dengan kekasihnya dan diakhiri dengan menghabiskan malam di kamar hotel ini.

Memang bukan hal yang aneh lagi mereka menghabiskan malam bersama selama 2 tahun mereka berhubungan.

Jika biasanya di kamar kos Jihoon, atau sebaliknya. _vice versa._ Namun karena kali ini adalah hari yang spesial, mereka menghabiskan malam bersama di kamar hotel karena tidak ingin terganggu, atau mungkin mengganggu penghuni kos lain.

Asal tahu saja, mereka tidak pernah 'bermain' lembut. mereka selalu berisik.

"Kau sudah bangun hm?"

Daniel yang melihat laki-laki cantik di sampingnya bergumam segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari luar selimut.

"Daniel hyung? kau sudah bangun?"

Jihoon menatap lelaki di sampingnya dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di pelukan laki-laki berpostur besar di sisinya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang"

Daniel meraih bibir jihoon dan menautkannya pada bibirnya sendiri.

"Masih pagi.. hyung"

Jihoon mendorong dada telanjang Daniel menjauh. Sedangkan Daniel hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi kekasihnya.

"Ayo mandi dan bersiap-siap. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Daniel melihat ponselnya dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30. tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum kelas pertama mereka dimulai.

Jihoon kemudian mengambil kemeja yang ternyata milik Daniel dan mengenakannya. Meskipun terlalu besar, kemudian Jihoon berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tunggu sebentar... Pemandangan yang indah"

Daniel meletakkan ponsel di meja dan bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian menghampiri Jihoon. Dia memeluk pinggang Jihoon dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Sudah hyung _._ Kita bakal telat."

Jihoon bergerak menghindar dari pelukan Daniel namun memang tenaga Daniel jauh lebih besar darinya, alhasil Jihoon tidak dapat bergerak di cengkeraman Daniel.

"Yah Sepertinya kita bakal telat, atau mungkin absen..."

Kemudian Daniel menggendong Jihoon sambil melumat bibirnya kembali ke ranjang .

"Aghh hyung..."

Jihoon yang awalnya menolak, namun kekasihnya itu memang paling tahu titik lemah Jihoon dan pandai mempermainkannya. yang lebih muda hanya bisa pasrah menikmatinya.

'Sepertinya aku harus absen lagi hari ini... Huft...'

Sesaat Jihoon mengetikkan pesan sebelum dia melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa dan Kemudian Jihoon duduk di paha Daniel dan membalas permainan Daniel...

.

.

 **Park Family (3)**

 **Jihoon**

Hyung, Noona, bisakah kalian mengantar surat ijin ke sekolah?

Jihoon engga bisa masuk kelas. Sepertinya Jihoon terkena flu.

Jihoon minta Daniel antar ke klinik

Terima kasih Noona, Hyung~

Jihoon Sayang Noona dan Hyung

 **Jiyeon nuna**

Aigoo Jihooniee. Istirahat yang banyak ya!

Makanya jangan makan eskrim terlalu banyak.

 **Jimin hyung**

Bilang Daniel buat bawa ke dokter Seokjin.

hyung yang bakal reserve ke Seokjin hyung.

Get well soon uri Jihoonie!

.

.

Ekhem... Iya, Kakak-kakaknya tidak tahu kalau adiknya yang super manis itu sekarang sedang bergulat dengan kekasihnya. di ranjang.

 **...**

 **08.50 A.M.**

"Ayo Cepat bodoh! Bu Kahi tidak akan memperbolehkanku ikut ujian kalau terlambat bahkan 1 menit!"

Seongwoo melihat Jam tangannya dan berteriak kesal. Hari ini adalah ujian akhir semester. Sebagai mahasiswa Ilmu Komunikasi teladan, Seongwoo tidak akan membiarkan IPK sempurnanya hancur hanya karena keleletan kekasihnya.

"Sebentar hyung... daripada mengomel lebih baik bantu aku."

Seongwoo mendengus dan menghampiri Hyunbin. Apa boleh buat, 10 menit sebelum ujiannya dimulai, akhirnya dia membantu mengancingkan kemeja Hyunbin saat Hyunbin sendiri sibuk menata rambutnya di depan cermin.

Wait, jangan berpikiran aneh. Seongwoo anak baik-baik. _I Repeat,_ Seongwoo anak baik-baik. Biarpun Hyunbin brengsek, tapi dia gak akan berani berbuat macam-macam kepada Seongwoo.

Hyunbin hanya menginap. karena apa? kunci kosnya hilang saat mereka berkencan semalam. Dan Ibu kos Hyunbin terlalu malas untuk menghiraukan Hyunbin yang meminta dibuatkan kunci duplikat pada pukul 3 pagi.

Iya, oke. Hyunbin brengsek, tapi dia bodoh. _You guys must be wondering why, right? I don't know too. LOL_

Dan Saat Hyunbin meminta menginap di kos Seongwoo, awalnya Seongwoo menolak karena dia tahu kemesuman kekasihnya itu. dan lagi hey, Ingat Saat kubilang Seongwoo mahasiswa teladan? yes, dan Seongwoo ada Ujian pagi ini.

 _Flashback tadi malam._

"Hyung aku mohon... aku nggak bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku"

"Apakah kos itu hanya kau sendiri penghuninya, Kwon Hyunbin? Menginaplah di kamar teman sekosmu! Kenapa kau lebih memilih mengemudi sejauh 4 kilometer hanya untuk menginap disini!"

Seongwoo yang terganggu waktu istirahatnya sangat ingin menghabisi lelaki jangkung di depannya. Untung sayang.

"Tapi hyung... ayolah, besok aku antar deh ke kampus. kau ada ujian kan?"

Hyunbin yang baru terpikir benarnya perkataan Seongwoo hanya bisa merengek untuk menutupi kebodohannya. Tentu saja dia bisa menginap di kamar Donghan, teman sekosnya, atau ke apartemen kakaknya, Kwon Jiyong.

"Ck Yasudahlah. tapi jangan ganggu istirahatku. besok aku ada ujian."

"Nah gitu dong" Hyunbin memeluk dan mencium pacarnya. Seongwoo akhirnya luluh dan tersenyum.

"Awas aja kau sampai macam-macam."

Seongwoo berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lagi diikuti Hyunbin.

Hyunbin melihat notifikasi pesan Line di layar ponselnya.

 **Ongie**

 _Tidur dan jangan macam-macam._

'Aigu padahal dia berjalan di depanku, tapi malah mengirim Line. Uri Ong hyung neomu Kiyeowo.'

Sesaat sebelum Hyunbin hendak memberi Ong sebuah 'Back Hug', dia melihat notifikasi baru di ponselnya.

 **Ongie**

 _'Picture Received'_

Terlihat alat-pemotong-pisang terpampang di layar ponsel Hyunbin. Hyunbin terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil-kesempatan-dalam-kesempitan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di sebelah ranjang Seongwoo tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Selamat malam, sayang"

"Hm"

 _Flashback end_

Dan voila, di pagi yang hectic ini akhirnya Hyunbin selesai berpakaian dan sekarang telah mengantar kekasihnya yang menghilang di lorong fakultasnya.

Saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati wajah familiar di belakangnya.

"Jiyeon noona?"

"Hai Kwon Hyunbin"

Apalah pagi ini. Diomeli pacar, di kampus ketemu mantan. Untung Seongwoo sudah masuk ke kelasnya. bisa-bisa saja dipecat sebagai kekasih jika dia melihat Hyunbin dan sang mantan.

"Siapa dia noona?"

"Kau jalan duluan saja Jimin. Makasih sudah mengantar."

Lelaki bernama Jimin itu meninggalkan saudarinya sambil menatap Hyunbin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Emm.. ada kelas noona?"

"Iya, baru saja mengantar surat buat adikku ke SMA sebelah. Apa Kabar, Hyunbin?"

 **...**

 **-Tbc-**

 **Ongbin, yes or no?**

 **MAAP.**

 **ONGNIEL IS SINKING.**

 **Nielwink sailing. TT**

 **Btw, perkenalkan our first family, Park Siblings. ga mrip ya? biar!**

 **Urutan dari tertua sampai termuda : Park Jiyeon, Park Jimin, Park Jihoon!**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Preword : "Even fairy tales have limits, three people can't have an Ever After. Not without me being alone."**

 **Main Cast : Kang Daniel, Park Jihoon, Ong Seongwoo**

 **Support Cast(s) : Kwon Hyunbin, Bae Jinyoung and Bae Irene as brother and sister**

 **Warning : BxB, AU, Adult Content**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **Cigarette, Lollipop and Cotton Candy**

 **Chapter 2**

Siang hari di apartement Daniel terasa tenang. Setelah Daniel dan Jihoon menyelesaikan "Olahraga" pagi mereka, sekarang mereka telah check out dari hotel tempat mereka menginap dan kembali ke apartement milik Daniel.

Saat sampai di apartement Daniel membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di ruang tengah sedangkan Jihoon menyiapkan makan siang.

"Yap rasanya sudah pas. tinggal direbus sebentar saja"

Jihoon menyesap kimchi jiggae buatannya dengan mangkuk kecil dan mengaduknya kembali. Sesaat kemudian tubuh besar Daniel mendekapnya dari belakang tubuh mungil Jihoon.

"Harumnya sampai ke ruang tengah"

Daniel berbisik ke telinga Jihoon seraya mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Jihoon.

"Kamu mau coba?" JIhoon mengambil sesendok kuah kimchi jiggae buatannya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Daniel.

Sedetik kemudian Daniel mencicip masakan buatan kekasihnya dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan dibalas senyuman manis khas Jihoon.

Sembari menunggu masakkannya matang sempurna, keduanya mempersiapkan alat-alat makan bersama. sesekali Jihoon melontarkan lelucon dan dibalas tawa renyah dari Daniel.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Daniel dan Jihoon tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Sesekali mereka berbicara dan kemudian mereka akan kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

"umm Hyung? Kamu ada kelas kan sore ini?"

Jihoon menyelesaikan makanannya dan meletakkan sumpit dan sendoknya kemudian memulai percakapan.

"Yeah, pukul 4 sore ini. Ada apa baby?"

Daniel meneguk air mineral dan menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Okay. Kalau begitu boleh aku ikut? Aku mau ke rumah Daehwi. Kamu ingat kan? kebetulan rumahnya di dekat kampusmu, hyung. nanti aku jalan kaki dari kampusmu ke rumahnya"

Daniel berpikir sejenak. Dia mencoba mengingat teman Jihoon yang satu itu. Dia ingat pernah mengantar kekasihnya ke rumah anak bernama Daehwi 2 kali sebelumnya.

"Oh, iya aku ingat. Kamu yakin mau turun di kampus? nggak mau aku antar saja?"

"Errr tidak usahlah hyung. toh jaraknya dekat kan? cuma beberapa ratus meter saja kok"

"Hahaha baiklah."

Daniel kemudian mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas. pipinya yang merah membuat Daniel gemas setengah mati. Kalau saja tidak ada jadwal kelas sore ini, mungkin dia akan tetap di apartementnya dan melanjutkan "ronde 2" selepas tadi pagi. Sayangnya Daniel telah mendapat peringatan dari dosennya kalau dia sudah kehabisan jatah absen di semester ini.

...

 **[15.35]**

Daniel dan Jihoon tengah bersiap meninggalkan apartement miliknya. Daniel merangkul pinggang Jihoon sambil berjalan menuju parkiran mobil di apartement Daniel. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil mereka selalu tertawa dan melemparkan canda satu sama lain.

[ _What a lovely couple... right?_ :)]

Daniel membukakan pintu mobil untuk jihoon dengan senyuman manis.

"Terima kasih sayang~"

Jihoon memberikan _wink_ mautnya sambil masuk ke mobil.

"Akkk Heart attack!"

Canda Daniel sambil memegang dada kirinya. Kemudian ia masuk ke mobilnya dan mulai membawanya menuju kampus. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jihoon memeluk lengan Daniel manja. (jangan ditiru! safety driving please yeorobun!)

Mungkin terlihat berbahaya ya. Tapi tenang saja. Daniel adalah pengemudi handal, mengemudi dengan 1 tangan tidak akan terlalu sulit baginya. bahkan bagi Jihoon, Daniel terlihat seksi dengan caranya mengemudi seperti itu. Dan saat Daniel ingin mengganti persneling mobil, Jihoon akan melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

Sesampainya mereka di depan kampus Daniel, Dia tidak segera masuk ke area kampusnya dan berhenti sebentar di depan. Jihoon melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bersiap untuk turun. tapi Daniel menahan tangan Jihoon dan membuat yang ditahan berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah kekasihnya.

"Bener nggak mau aku antar ke rumah Daehwi?"

"Enggak usah sayang. Nanti kamu telat. lihat sekarang aja udah jam 15.50" Jihoon menunjuk jam tangan Daniel.

"Hmm okay. Kalau kamu sudah selesai dengan Daehwi sebelum aku selesai, kamu pulang saja dulu ya. Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti kalau tidak kemalaman."

"Siap, bos!" Jihoon melakukan gestur hormat dan tersenyum amat manis. Membuat Daniel tidak dapat menahan dirinya dan mengecup lembut bibir kekasinya.

"Sampai nanti, sayang"

"Daahh Hyung~"

Daniel melihat sosok kekasihnya berjalan menjauh darinya. Dilihatnya Jihoon membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah mobil Daniel. Dari kejauhan Jihoon melambaikan tangannya dengan sangat lucu. Daniel tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan kekasihnya. sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke area kampusnya dan mencari tempat parkir.

.

Daniel berjalan di lorong kampusnya. Dia terfokus pada smartphone miliknya sembari membalas beberapa chat dari temannya, tanpa dia sadari seseorang berjalan ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya mereka bertubrukan. Smartphone Daniel terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh di lantai.

"Ah Shit! Bisakah kau menggunakan kedua matamu saat berja-Hey! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Daniel melihat pria di depannya terjatuh dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Daniel merangkul tubuh rampingnya dan membawanya ke kursi kayu di lorong.

"Halo? apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Daniel berusaha menepuk pelan pipinya, sesaat tidak ada respon. Daniel mencoba mengguncangkan bahunya. Kemudian pria itu sadar meskipun responnya lemah.

"Ughh.."

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Hmm.. kamu.. Seongwoo kan? Ong Seongwoo? Kita satu kelas kan?"

"Daniel?" Seongwoo memicingkan matanya dan mencoba mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih jelas untuk sosok di depannya. "Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Hanya lapar saja hehe aku belum makan dari pagi." Seongwoo tersenyum lemah.

"Kenapa belum makan dari pagi? Jelas saja kamu pingsan. sudah kurus, tidak makan lagi"

Daniel membuka tasnya dan mencari coklat yang rencananya akan dia berikan ke Jihoon tapi terlupa karena tadi Jihoon keburu meninggalkannya dan Daniel yang terburu-buru baru menyadarinya saat tiba di depan pintu lift kampusnya.

"Makan ini dulu, at least kamu ada sedikit tenaga" Daniel menyodorkan White Chocolate ke Seongwoo.

"Nggak usahlah. aku jalan ke cafetaria saja." Seongwoo coba menolak. Lagipula dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Daniel. hanya sekali dua kali berbicara saat diskusi kelas saja. Dan kata Ibunya, 'Jangan menerima barang dari orang yang tidak dikenal.'

Daniel membukakan bungkus coklatnya, mengambil sepotong dan memakannya kemudian menyodorkannya segera ke mulut Seongwoo.

"Lihat kan? aku nggak bakal ngeracunin kamu. Tenang saja dan makan cokelatnya."

Seongwoo kebingungan dengan perlakuan Daniel, dan ia pun menerimanya begitu saja. lagipula Seongwoo memang benar kelaparan.

"Terima kasih ya."

"Hm.."

Daniel duduk saja di sana menemani Seongwoo untuk beberapa menit. Keheningan canggung di antara keduanya membuat Seongwoo tidak nyaman.

"Anu.." Seongwoo memulai pembicaraan, Daniel menoleh mendengar ucapan Seongwoo.

"Kamu.. bukannya kamu ada kelas?"

Seongwoo melihat Daniel dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Dari penampilannya siapa saja tahu kalau dia memang ke kampus untuk menghadiri kelas. Bukan karena kepanitiaan apapun. Daniel juga tidak menggunakan co-card apapun. Hanya name-tag mahasiswa saja di kantung kemeja Daniel.

"Nggak apa-apa. Lagian kalau kamu pingsan lagi gimana? haha bakalan tergeletak di sini sendirian."

"Aku udah hubungin Hyunbin kok, kamu pergi saja."

"Siapa Hyunbin?"

"Pacarku"

"Ohh.. yasudah aku akan temani kamu sampai dia datang."

Daniel kemudian tersenyum dan kembali melihat ponselnya.

"Lagipula dosenku sepertinya telat."

"Ohh..." Seongwoo kembali memakan cokelatnya dan Suasana canggung kembali menyeruak.

Daniel memasukkan smartphone miliknya ke kantong celananya dan bersiul memecah keheningan. Dia menengok ke arah Seongwoo melihat bekas cokelat di sekitar bibir Seongwoo.

"Errr Seongwoo, itu.. cokelatnya"

"Hmm?" Seongwoo menengok ke arah Daniel dengan wajah polosnya dan bekas cokelat di bibirnya.

 _Shit. Cute._ Daniel's kokoro is not ready for pemandangan indah yang tiba-tiba.

"itu cokelatnya di bibir kamu."

"Eh?" Seongwoo menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat bibirnya.

 _Fuck._ Daniel Strong. Jihoon is cute too. Please.

"Itu di sebelah kanan..." Daniel mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan tangannya ke bibir sebelah kanan Seongwoo.

"Yo, easy there bro" Suara berat Hyunbin terdengar sambil menghentikan tangan Daniel yang ingin menyentuh 'miliknya' itu.

Daniel dan Seongwoo bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk. Hyunbin menyembunyikan Seongwoo dibalik tubuh bongsornya.

"Sorry bro, i don't mean to rude."

"Sudah tutup saja mulutmu dan enyahlah."

"Yo Watch your words."

Saat Daniel mulai tersulut dengan sikap kasar Hyunbin bersiap maju selangkah menuju Hyunbin.

"Cukup. Daniel, makasih buat cokelatnya. kamu bisa pergi. Hyunbin Daniel cuma mau bantu. Dia nggak ada maksud apapun."

"Asal dia cukup tahu saja kalau hyung sudah punya kekasih. Get lost you fu-"

"Enough Hyunbin!"

Seongwoo membentak cukup tegas. Seongwoo menarik tangan Hyunbin menjauh dari tempat tadi, tapi terlihat Hyunbin menepis kasar tangan Seongwoo. Daniel terdiam berdiri di tempatnya dan melihat perlakuan kurang ajar Hyunbin pada Seongwoo.

'Punya Pacar semanis itu tapi perlakuannya amat bajingan' pikirnya kalau saja dia tidak ingat Seongwoo yang baru pingsan sudah Daniel hajar anak tidak tahu diri itu.

"Apa maksudnya tadi hyung?!" Hyunbin membentak Seongwoo. Seongwoo kaget mendengar kekasihnya sendiri berbicara cukup kasar. Seongwoo tahu Hyunbin memang bukan pria yang amat lembut. tapi mendengar Hyunbin membentak dirinya, ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Wajah Seongwoo memanas. matanya berkaca-kaca tapi dia tahan agar tidak menangis.

"Dia hanya membantuku. Dia memberi cokelat dan aku memakannya. itu saja."

"Huh? Cokelat? Kamu menerima hadiah dari pria lain, dan saat dia ingin menyentuhmu kau terima saja? Kau lupa kalau kau punya pacar? _Why are you such a fuckin' cheap hyung?_ "

Seongwoo tidak percaya dengan tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal dari Hyunbin. setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Seongwoo mengusapnya dan berbicara, Meskipun air matanya menetes, hatinya sakit. Perkataan Hyunbin kali ini kasar. Bahkan perkataan terkasar tertuju kepadanya yang pernah dia dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

Well, siapa yang mungkin berkata sekasar itu pada seseorang seperti Seongwoo? Seseorang _social butterfly_ yang lembut, penuh canda dan pandai? Tidak hanya itu dia juga nggak sombong biarpun pintar. Dia nggak segan-segan membantu temannya yang datang kepadanya dimanapun.

Dan saat ini wajah seongwoo tidak menunjukkan kesedihan. tapi kemarahan dan kelelahan. Seongwoo menarik nafas dalam dan memulai berbicara.

"Apa kamu bilang barusan? Asal kamu tahu saja tadi aku pingsan dan yang ada di sana adalah orang asing. bukannya 'pacar' ku huh? lucu bukan? Lagipula dari mana saja kau hah? Aku kelaparan seharian menunggumu untuk makan sampai akhirnya aku tidak sempat makan. Apa kau tuli tidak bisa mendengar suara ponsel, atau buta tidak bisa membuka notifikasi ponsel?"

Seongwoo tercekat sebentar. "Kau bilang aku lupa punya pacar? Lalu kau sendiri apa? 'Pacar' Macam apa kau ini? Aku merasa menyedihkan buat seseorang yang katanya memiliki pacar."

Seongwoo kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Hyunbin. Hyunbin hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Seongwoo mengusap air matanya dan pergi menggunakan taksi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada Hyunbin. Buatnya, tuduhan membabi buta amat tidak dapat dia terima.

Hyunbin sendiri masih mencerna perkataan Seongwoo. Dia paham kekasihnya galak, tapi hujaman kata-kata tajam Seongwoo bukanlah kata-kata biasa yang dia dapatkan dari omelan Seongwoo. Dia sadar kesalahannya, dia tidak memberikan kesempatan Seongwoo untuk menjelaskan dan malah melontarkan kata-kata yang amat kasar padanya. Hyunbin mencoba menyusul kemana perginya taksi Seongwoo. tapi dia sudah tidak dapat melihat kemana perginya dia.

" _I think I make a huge mistake this time..._ "

...

Sesaat melihat Hyunbin dan Seongwoo pergi, Daniel hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya sebelum dia melihat _name-tag_ Seongwoo terjatuh di lantai. Daniel meraih name-tag nya sebelum berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Ong Seongwoo huh? Aku baru sadar punya teman sekelas semanis Ong."

Daniel tersenyum dan memasukkan name-tag Seongwoo ke sakunya. Kemudian bersiul menuju ruang kelasnya yang berbarengan dengan profesornya yang sampai di depan kelas. Daniel membungkuk ke profesornya dan masuk ke ruang kelas.

...

'Tok tok tok'

"Permisi" Jihoon mengetuk pintu bercat putih di depan sebuah rumah.

"Oh, Jihoonie. Ayo masuk." Seorang wanita cantik membukakan pintu untuknya dan mempersilahkan Jihoon masuk.

"Irene noona~! Jihoon kangeenn" Jihoon segera memeluk gadis bernama Bae Irene itu.

"Aihh Jihoonie~ Noona juga kangen sama Jihoonie." Irene mengusap rambut Jihoon. Dia menganggap 'kenalan' adiknya ini sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Jinyoungnya ada, noona?"

[Eh...?]

"Jinyounga~! Ya Bae Jinyoung!" Irene berteriak lumayan keras. Membangunkan pria berwajah tampan itu dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Dia tadi tidur. tapi sepertinya sudah bangun sekarang. hehe kamu langsung ke kamarnya saja"

"Terima kasih noona!" Jihoon tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan Irene."

Jihoon melangkah ke arah kamar dengan pintu berwarna Merah maroon itu. Jihoon menutup pintu kamar dan melihat Jinyoung terbaring tengkurap dan menghampirinya seraya memeluk Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ah~ buka matamu"

Jinyoung yang mendengar suara Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan melihat wajah Jihoon.

"Jihoon hyung!" Jinyoung membuka matanya dan segera menarik Jihoon ke pelukannya.

"I Miss you Bae Jinyoung!"

"Jihoon hyung, I miss you too." Jinyoung tersenyum dan melumat bibir Jihoon kemudian.

 **...**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So Here we are. Setelah prolog kemarin, Chapter 1 dimulai! Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **Our 2nd Family! Bae Jinyoyung and Bae Joohyun (Irene) as brother and sister.**

 **Sebelum mengakhiri,**

 **I Sincerely want to say, Deep Condolence For Kim Jonghyun SHINee. I hope that he may Rest in Peace. You will be missed.**

 **What a Shocking news come from beloved talented and cool singer like him.**

 **At least He's in better place for now.**

 **Remember this sayings,**

 **Please don't remember Kim Jonghyun by How he passed away. but Remember him as a shining star that sincerely want to make his fans happy.**

 **and really guys, please say love, courage, and comforting words for your idols. Maybe that's what they need the most right now.**

 **Rest In Peace,**

 **Kim Jonghyun.**


End file.
